Queen
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: "I-I can't do this, Corrin!" she hiccuped. "How can I possibly be a queen, when all of my life I did nothing but murder! How am I supposed to face those people waiting for us, when I can't even face myself!" (Beruka/Corrin)


**And finally, we reach the last installment of my Beruka trilogy. Enjoy!**

 **...**

A queen was supposed to be perfect, right? That's what she had been told as a little girl, back when she was curious about the word. A queen was a picture of beauty that represented the kingdom's good will. A queen was kind, honest, fair, just, and loyal. A queen put her kingdom before herself. While a king was the face of the kingdom's power, a queen was the face of the kingdom's grace.

If a queen was supposed to be all of those things, then how could she possibly live up to the title?

Beruka frowned and glanced down at her new royal robes, tugging at them. They didn't suit her, she decided. These robes weren't meant for a vicious killer who grew up alone on the streets. They were meant for a porcelain doll, who grew up with a life of riches and luxury.

She watched her husband adjust his crown for the fifth time. She thought he looked just like a king, a strong, powerful, and kind leader. She was happy for him, truly. However, she wished she could adjust to this new life as well as he had.

Her husband caught her eye, and smiled. "Are you alright, Beruka?" he asked her.

She forced a smile on her face, nodding in reply. "Yes," she responded, perhaps a little too curtly. "I'm alright. Thank you, Corrin."

She watched in silence as the new king of Valla continued to fiddle around with his crown. She sighed silently and turned away, once more glancing down at the large robes that cascaded over her small and petite body. A glint of light caught her eyes, and she turned to see the queen's crown, resting on a pillow of violet.

She could admit that it was absolutely gorgeous. A slim silver band that rose towards the front, which fitted a smooth, white gemstone. Simple, yet elegant. Exactly what a queen would be expected to wear. Beruka hesitantly stepped towards it, reaching forward but pulling away the last second.

She was always an assassin, that life of brutality was the only one she had ever known. How could she accept something like this? Was she simply supposed to forget about that life she lived, the things she's done, the people she killed?

How could she, once a cold blooded monster, ever hope to live up to this legacy? She was the least qualified for this task, she couldn't do it...

She could feel Corrin's eyes fixed on her back, and she timidly reached for the crown once more. She lifted it as gently as she could, not wanting to accidentally break it. She held her breath as she held it over her head, and with great caution she inched it down onto her head.

She flinched when it fit perfectly. This wasn't right...how could this be? It wan't supposed to fit! A perfect fit meant that she had no choice now!

Beruka closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling, feeling more vulnerable than she ever had before. It was official... She was now a queen...

"Turn around," Corrin urged. "I want to see you."

She did as she was told, biting her lip and keeping her eyes shut. She couldn't do this...she was never meant for this life...

"Wow," her husband breathed. "You're beautiful...It's a perfect fit!"

Those words were like an arrow of ice to her heart. She choked back a sob, which her husband was quick to notice. "Beruka...?"

"Don't." she told him, looking away. She hated this feeling...this feeling of being unworthy.

Corrin took a few steps towards her, reaching out to touch her arm. "Beruka, what's the matter?" he asked her. When she didn't answer, he tried again. "Beruka, please talk to me."

The facade finally caved, and she began to cry for the first time since _that_ night. "I-I can't do this, Corrin!" she hiccuped. "How can I possibly be a queen, when all of my life I did nothing but murder?! How am I supposed to face those people waiting for us, when I can't even face myself?!" She fell to her knees, her whole body shaking. "I'm so sorry, Corrin...but I can't be a queen...not after all I've done...I don't deserve this..."

Her husband was silent for several moments, before he slowly knelt down in front of her. Gently, he lifted her head, and gave her a soft yet passionate kiss. She eventually accepted it, and after a few moments more, Corrin pulled away. "Beruka," he began as gently as he could. "You deserve this more than anybody... All of your life, you've been the underdog. You've struggled with so much, all alone... But since _that_ night you've done nothing but grow. You were opening up more, you smiled often, and you were the most loving wife I could ever ask for." He leaned his forehead against hers. "Ask any of out comrades, and they'll tell you how brave, kind, and loyal you've become."

"..."

Corrin chuckled and continued. "You'll make a perfect queen, Beruka... There's no one else I'd rather have ruling by my side."

"But..." Beruka weakly protested. "H-How can I possibly..."

"Shhh..." Her husband put his finger on her lips. "Let's not think about that just yet. We're still new to this, but we'll figure it out together, okay?"

She thought about his words, and finally nodded, accepting what he had said. Corrin sighed in relief, and stood up, extending his hand for her. "Come on, then," he told her. "It's time the people met their new queen."

"A-Alright..." Beruka took her husband- her king's hand, and stood up. Hand in hand, the two pushed open the large doors leading to the balcony, where all the citizens of Valla would be waiting.

A loud cheering filled her ears, and Beruka observed the gigantic crowd in awe. Were they...that happy for her? Was this them sending their good wishes? Were they this willing to accept her as their queen?

She wouldn't disappoint them, she vowed. Glancing up at her husband, she felt tears of joy slowly pool around her eyes. This happiness, _her_ happiness, was all thanks to this wonderful man she fell in love with so long ago.

Taking a moment to look at _her_ subjects, Beruka felt thankful for everything that life had delivered to her. A loving husband, a beautiful daughter, more friends than she could've ever asked for, and now this.

She was glad she refused her orders.

...

 **And that's the end! Honestly, the three Beruka stories I wrote are among my favorite one shots. Beruka herself is such an underrated character, which is a true shame, considering that I find her personal story arc to be among the best in _Fates._ I'm so happy that all of you guys enjoyed my writing, and I can't wait to see what happens next! **

**Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


End file.
